These Tears Should Never Fall
by bunnyish
Summary: Sakura's parents had been murdered and the only person who understands her pain is Sasuke SASUSAKU SASUXSAKU


These tears should never fall

On this day, announced the death of Mr and Mrs. Haruno. The Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was all there. The Hokage told a speech to Sakura, telling her to be strong and that she is thankful for her parents bringing her into life. Kakashi and Naruto went up the graves, biding their goodbyes and Naruto, saying that he will always protect Sakura, no matter what.

_"I-I.. I promise you! I promise you that I will take care of Sakura-chan! Forever, even if my life was on the line, I will forever Protect your lovely daughter, Sakura"_ He said having his arm cover his tears as he stuttered on his words, promising the Harunos. Kakashi nodded, gently placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he led him home.

Sakura on the other hand walked up to her parents grace, dropping the flower as she stared up into the sky. Droplets of rain started to fall as she continued to look up at the gray sky.

_"Thanks mom.. Dad"_ was all she said as she continued to look up at the sky. Her hair and clothes were drenched, her skin had become pale and ice cold and all Sakura could do is stand there staring at the sky. She didn't cry or scream, all she did was stand there.

_"These tears should never fall"_ She whispered.

Sasuke was on the side, under a tree, protected by the rain. Sasuke was leaning on the bark of the tree, staring at Sakura. He watched her drop the flower and stare at the sky, he watched her mouth move but he couldn't figure out what words she had whispered. Sasuke knew what she was going through, how the hate was building up in her, how angry she felt and how sad she felt at the same time. He knew what was going through her mind. But all he did was stood there.

After a while, Sakura continued to stay out in the rain, she she felt light headed but she thought that everything was alright. She finally let her head hang low, having droplets of rain fall down the tips of her pink hair. Sasuke continued to watch her, he saw Sakura turn her body to walk home. He noticed that her hand was in her hair, clutching it very tightly. Whispering words. He saw her sway as he was altered. He quickly sent chakra down to his feet as he jumped infront of her, quickly catching her before she hit the cold ground.

_"These tears should never fall"_ She whispered as Sasuke now knows what she had been whispering this whole time. He then picked he rip bridal style as he proceeded towards his mansion. Going back to the home, where her parents had been killed wasn't a good idea. As he walked home, he ignored the rude comments from his fangirls

_"Why is Sasuke carrying that pink haired freak!"_ one of them yelled

_"Eww why would he do that!"_

_"I bet he was bribed!"_ The other girl yelled causing Sasuke to glare at them, having them immediately stop those rude comments.

Sakura knew what was going on but she continued to whisper

_"These tears should never fall"_ Over and over again. Sasuke thought she was being in knew the the cycle all to well At first its in denial, then raging, followed after sobbing, then blaming it all on your self. Eventually it leads to vengeance.

As Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha mansion, he quickly ran into his room. Placing Sakrua onto his bed then started to look for clothes for her to wear. He came back after 10 minutes with his t-shirt and his old clean boxers. He placed on the bed beside her.

_"Change, the bathroom is down the hall way to the left. You are welcomed to shower"_ He said as she nodded, quickly taking the clothes and proceeded down to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed, he sat down onto the bed, having thoughts on Sakura. As he heard the shower turn on he turned his head to look out the window. It was still raining.

_"She didn't cry"_ He thought as he continued to look out. _"She kept whispering, These tears should never fall. I need to change that"_ He continued to think, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door opening There stood Sakura, her hair was wet and slightly wavy. She was looking down to the floor with a towel in her hands. Sasuke saw how big his shirt was on her, he smirked.

He then took the towel from his hand and placed it on her head, slowly massaging the towel into her hair, absorbing the water. Sakura was shocked at first, why would Sasuke do such a thing to her.

Sasuke then did something Sakura would never imagine. He gently took her hand and guided her by the window. He then took off the towel as he saw her staring at the rain, he smiled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He gently wrapped his arms around her, having her rest her cheek on his shoulder. He breathed into her hair, he smelt exactly like him. He smiled as he rubbed comforting strokes on her back

_"Cry, Sakura"_ He said having Sakura in shock. _"You don't have to be strong, just cry. Its okay"_ He said as Sakura tears started to pour. She felt weak and sad. Sasuke felt the weight of Sakura as she started to lean on him, silently sobbing into his shoulder. He smiled once again, he then lifted her up bridal style as he laid her down onto the bed, joining her shortly after. His arms were still around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she cried her eyes out.

Sasuke's now not alone, he has someone with him. That someone has Sasuke.


End file.
